The honeymoon is over
by princess mental syndrome
Summary: Lily and James have finally tied the knot, but mariage isnt all Lily dreamed it would be. After only 6 months the coupld file for divorce, but what drives Lily back into James' arms almost 2 years later?
1. The man in the rose garden

The room was quiet. Not one sound penetrated the thick stone walls of the manor. From inside, the storm seemed to vanish, the only evidence that showed its presence was the sudden flash of light that seemed to flood the entire grounds in light for a moment. The lightening now seemed so strange to me, as it was not accompanied as it always was, by the roaring clap of thunder that had seemed to, on many occasions, to shake the very earth.

My husband lay sprawled face down across our king-size four-poster bed, his naked body was painted by the moonlight that had managed to peer out from behind the storm. I separated a pale blue satin sheet from the tangle of bedding and wrapped the sheet around my bare torso as walked over to the window that over looked the extremity of the grounds of the manor. The Potter estated was widely know for its beautiful and lavish garden, however a single person in a matter of minutes could not possibly explore the extent of the grounds; it had taken James and myself the better half of a Sunday afternoon to thoroughly explored the immediate grounds which surrounded the manor.

As I stared out of the window, I noticed a slight shudder prance across the hedge that marked the path that led from the garage to the house, however I was not alarmed. We were miles from the nearest town, so it could not be a wondering muggle, and the grounds were a perfect place for magical creatures to seek refuge in during these dark times.

My mind began to wonder into distant memories, memories that I had keep under strict lock and key since I married my long-time boyfriend, James H. Potter.

Memories of my family; I loved the Potters, but it didn't feel like the same thing. I wanted to be able to talk to my mother, mess around with my father and hangout with Tunie.

Memories of my old friends; Remus, Sirius and Peter were great, but I needed some female company apart from Mrs Potter.

I sighed, married life was harder then I thought. I looked over at the bed, to James, who at that moment had begun to snuggle the pillow, occasionally muttering things like; "Oh Lily," and "I love you flower". I giggled. 

I took one last lingering look out of the window and just as I was about to turn and climb back into bed, I noticed something out in the rose garden. It looked like a man. He turned his head and look directly at me, I stood there, imitating a stunned mullet. We both remained motionless for a moment, and then the man collapsed. I was so thoroughly shocked I didn't move for another moment, then I realised what had happened. I hurriedly walked over to the bed and gently shook James to wake him.

"James, something's happened." I whispered. He began to stir, and slowly he opened his eyes.

"Lily? What's going on?" he asked as he look from his naked body, to the sheet I still clutched around my chest. He grinned.

"James, there was a man down in the rose garden, and he was looking at me, and then he just collapsed. He's just lying in the garden." I said as I sat down in James embrace.

He stroked my hair lovingly for a while, then lowered my head onto the pillow and began to dress.

"Lily, I want you to stay here and lock the door when I leave. You are not to open the door to anyone unless they give you a password. Oh and keep your wand on you." He said, his back towards me as he pulled a shirt out from the cupboard.

I propped myself up on my elbows, "What's the password?" I asked

"Lily flower." He said simply, turning to face me. Even in the dark I could make out his chiselled figure and handsome face. His chocolate brown hair was messier than usual and sticking up in all directions. He walked over to the bed and placed a tender kiss on the corner of my mouth and left the room.

After he left I did as he asked. I lay awake in the safety of the bed for as long as I could, the finally, sleep took over. As I slipped out of consciousness I could swear I could hear the sounds of a large dog padding up the stares, and a hoofed animal following closely.


	2. Unexpected arivals

My dreams were haunted by dark creatures and hooded figures. I awoke in a cold sweat only to discover that James had still not returned to our bed and the bedroom door was still locked. I carefully got out of bed and dressed myself in ripped blue jeans and a black sweatshirt (after all it was still chilly), then slowly open the door. I looked down the hall, there was nothing abnormal about its contents, the priceless works of art were still scattered decoratively along the wall either placed on a table or hung up by magic. I began to walk out of the room, then realised I was unarmed. If the man from the garden had broken into the house and subdued James, then I was completely defenceless. I dashed back into our room and scoured the bed for my wand (I had fallen asleep with it in my hand). After a moment I found it, nestled under one of our enormous blue satin pillows. I removed it from its resting place and dared to face the corridor alone once more.

James' parents had gone to visit some old friends for the weekend in the city and had not yet returned, so James and I had been alone, blissfully alone for 2 entire days. However, being alone was the last thing I wanted to be at this moment. I wished that the couple had returned last night as they had planned to, then I wouldn't feel so scared. I reached the winding staircase and slowly began to descend. There was a light from behind the lounge room door at the base of the stairs. As I approached it I could hear voices coming from behind. They were muffled but I could make out something about "travelling for the last few days," and something that sounded like "damn full moon,"

I stood outside the door for a few minutes, decided whether to surprise the unknown men in my lounge room or to barricade myself in my bedroom and await the Potters return. I decided on the first. Lily Evans was not the kind of girl who runs and hides, Lily Evans was a fighter. I braced myself and slowly began to turn the handle of the door, carefully so not to make a sound to give myself away. Then, all of a sudden, the door was flung open and I was thrown onto the polished wooden floor. A tall and handsome man stood in the frame of the door, his figure silhouetted by the bright light from the chandelier in the lounge room. He stood, towering over me before he bent over me and wrapped his arms around me. I was shocked at the stranger's display of affection for me, it was not until I had my head smothered by his long blonde hair did I realise that this unknown visitor was Sirius Black! I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders returning the embrace.

"Hey! Sirius I don't care if you are like my brother and we share EVERYTHING. I refuse to share my wife with you." Said the laughing voice of James

Sirius jumped off me and helped me onto my feet.

"Hello Tiger Lily." Said Sirius placing a tender kiss on my check.

James placed a protective and territorial arm around my waist and steered me into the lounge room from where the two men had been talking.

James and I sat down on the long silk print chase that had been one of the lavish wedding presents that James had showered me with. Sirius sat in the armchair opposite us.

"When did you get here Siri?" I asked

"Why Lily Billy, you saw me just before I arrived. Don't you remember?" Replied Sirius with a playful glint in his eyes that he used to get at Hogwarts when he had just played a rather malicious joke on Severus Snape.

"What are you talking about Sirius, I never…" I trailed off as realisation dawned on me. Sirius had been the man in the rose garden, "Sirius that was you? You were in the rose garden last night? You saw me, and then you, you fainted. What happened?" I asked curiosity and concern mixed in my voice.

Sirius looked at James, and James looked back at Sirius, I looked between the pair of them.

Finally James sighed, " You remember about Remus _furry little problem_? Well he and Sirius were on their way to see us last night, as a surprise for my birthday and well," he ran his hand threw his hair.

"James baby, please don't do that. You know how it makes me feel." I said smiling flirtatiously and gripping his upper thy.

James grinned and lent over and nibbled my ear playfully. I moaned and groaned and ran my hair through his hair. I'm if this had continued we would have had christened my silk print chase, however Sirius grew board of our display and chose a moment and staged a mad coughing fit that almost turned him purple. James and I broke apart and I blushed a deep crimson where as James looked so pleased with himself he might burst. Sirius chuckled softly and took over the story;

"Anyway. We caught a train from London station to the town umm, ah I've forgotten the name, oh well its not important. As I was saying, we got off the train and were looking for a taxi. When we couldn't find one we decided to walk, we got as far as the gates of the estate when the moon moved out from behind the clouds and we saw that tonight was the full moon. Remus and I hadn't realised because he's taking that new potion and basically it makes him only affected on the night of the full moon by the curse, he doesn't even have to take the next day off from work. When we realise what had happened, Remus began to transform and so did I. He was more violent then usual and he got away from me and ran into your vineyard. I made my way up to the house but I was in such a state that I only just made it." He concluded.

I now realised that Sirius was covered in bruises and cuts. His shirt was torn and covered in blood and his hair was covered in mud and there was a deep gash on his left cheek.

"Oh Siri." I sighed and placed a hand on his knee. He looked at me, smiled and placed his hand on mine. Sirius and I had always shared a deep understanding when it came to stuff like this; I was always the one he had come to when he needed serious help, well me and Remus.

"What I don't understand Lily, is how you didn't recognise Sirius last night. You know his face almost as well as you know mine." Said James curiously.

"Yeah Lils I could see it was you immediately, why didn't you know it was me?" asked Sirius.

"Sirius the only reason you would have known it was me is because I was standing in the window of James and my room. Besides you know the Potters have gone away, so what other woman would be standing, clutching a sheet around her chest in the window of James and my room?" I asked sarcastically. Sirius looked cheekily between James and me, "Well I don't know what married life is like do I? And I haven't seen you for months and I don't know if my little Jamesie Poo is faithful to my Tiger Lily." He chuckled.

I looked at James in a mixture of mock anger and shock. James looked at me; he looked worried and shocked at Sirius comment.

After a few minutes of this James leapt off his seat and got down on one knee and began apologising madly. "Lily I have never NEVER cheated on you, EVER. I have never wanted to, your amazing, your perfect, your beautiful, your sexy, your funny, your smart, AND you're an absolute animal in the sack. I love you Lily Flower, and I love you more and more every day we're together." He said and looked deeply into my eyes, his stare was so intimidating that I had to look away.

"James, we need to talk. I'm so sorry it happened, and it never will again, but, well, I've been having an affair," I said as calmly as I could trying my hardest not to laugh. "I've been having an affair, with Sirius Black." James and Sirius looked at each other in shock and horror. Sirius looked confused and James looked murderous. At this moment I burst out laughing. James who was half way out of his seat ready to smash Sirius who was by this point looking at me in complete disbelief. James stopped in his tracks and looked at me and sighed.

"Lily, you can't make and Sirius fight every time you're board." Said James trying his hardest to look stern as he scolded me.

"ANYWAY, back to what we were talking about before. How did you not recognise me last night Lily?" asked Sirius relieved he was not in a brawl with his best mate.

"Well it was pretty dark last night and even when the moon was out you were still standing in the shadow of the manor. I guess all I could really see was your shadow." I said simply.

"Well that does explain why James came rushing into the rose garden brandishing his wand like I was some murder who had escaped from Azcaban." Said Sirius understanding dawning on him.

"Anyway, I don't know about the two of you, but I'm starving," said James standing up and stretching, "What do you say to some of my famous blueberry pancakes?"


	3. MAGICAL DICK complete

As we sat around the large oak dinning table my mind began to drift back to my thoughts of last night.

I really was enjoying being _Mrs James Potter_, but I missed being _Lily Evans_. It was almost like I couldn't be both. I sighed. James interrupted my train of thought, "Are you alright Lil's?"

Sirius stopped shovelling food into his open mouth (however most of it was now covering his front and pilled at his feet on the floor) and looked at me in concern. I forced a smile, "I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what?" heaven knows I loved James, but he can be like a dog with a bone when it comes to secrets, especially between him and me. This was exactly the kind of thing that made me think that I was no longer _me_ anymore, but a _we_. I was loosing myself in this relationship.

"Baby," I started, but the second I did James rolled his eyes and gave a meaningful look in Sirius direction. "What was that?" I asked

"What was what?" he replied innocently.

"Don't play dumb James, you really can not afford to pretend you have any less brain cells then you already do." I snapped back

"THIS is exactly what I was talking about last night Pad. Its like we're back at school and she hates me again," he sounded so upset when he said this that I almost felt guilty about snapping at him. Almost.

The table fell quiet.

Sirius was looking between James and I. James was staring intently at me and I was pointedly looking anywhere but at my husband.

"So Sirius," said James, growing tired of trying to catch my gaze. "What's with the blonde?"

"Wow mate, you really are behind. It's been like this for almost a month." Said Sirius smirking.

"I know that, but I never really knew why you died it in the first place."

"Yeah Siri, you used to have this really mischievous look around you, but know you look like a laid-back surfer. The fake tan doesn't really help it either." I chimed in. James glanced in my directed but then settled his gaze back on his best friend.

"Well originally it was for one of my assignments at work,"

Sirius worked in America as a P.W.I (private wizard investigator) or _MAGICAL DICK; _which he preferred to name his occupation. (It took all of James and my persuasion techniques to convince him not to actually put that on his business card) And as an occupational requirement he had to change his appearance on a regular basis. Originally he had resumed his god-given-looks after a job, but recently he had been reverting to shoulder-length scruffy blonde hair and a bronzed tan that was a real change from his usual moonlight-pale skin.

"But one day I decided, you know just for good measure, to try out this new look at the pub on my way home." He continued

"I can see where this is going mate and I don't think I wasn't my precious beloved to be subjected to your perverted recount of the best snogging fest of your life." Interrupted James most gallantly, but then whispered, "You can tell me later." Both men giggled like schoolgirls and returned to the conversation.

"So al-in-al, I find that I am more attractive to American girls in my current state." Concluded Sirius.

I shook my head and took James' hand that was resting on the table in mine. I started when I did this, looked at our entwined hands then at me. I gave him a look that said I was sorry and squeezed his hand with mine. He returned my action and we sat, drowning in each others eyes. Again, if it had not been for Sirius falling off his chair, James and I would have sat quite contentedly like this for at least an hour. However at the sound of the crashing furniture and Sirius' loud outburst we looked around to the place were Sirius had previously been occupying and tried very hard to stifle our laughter.

James got up and helped his friend to his feet. Sirius brushed himself off and made a pose that said _"I meant to do that"_.

"Well then," he said "I suppose its about time we went to search for Mooney."

"You two go, and I'll hang around, clean up and fix some lunch for us." I said

Sirius looked anxiously at James who seemed to share the same feelings.

"No offence Lily-kins, but cooking isn't exactly your strong suit." Said James whilst looking at his feet. Sometimes I feel like his mother rather than his wife.

"Okay then darling. You can stay behind and I'll go with Sirius to look for Remus." I said standing up.

The two boys exchanged a look that seemed to carry a hidden conversation with it. I was beginning to wonder if they were using Occlumency on each other again.

"Alright then. Padfoot, you look after Lily, I swear if there is so much as a scratch on her beautiful smooth porcelain skin, I will not hesitate to skin you and hang you up by your balls in the pantry with your hands tied behind your back and your mouth tapped up so all you can do is look at the food and long for it." Said James pausing at the end of each descriptive phrase for effect.

Sirius looked horrified, he simply stared at James is shock and awe.

"Wow James. I had no idea that you remember what I said to you in our 6th year when you went out with my cousin Tonks." Said Sirius. I looked at James in mock anger. "And here I thought you were being genuinely over-protective verging on obsessive, but instead you've simply repeated what Sirius said almost 2 years ago." I pouted and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

He blushed and looked away.

"Anyway. You two should get going and find Mooney before it gets dark. Its not safe out there anymore." He said and retreated into the kitchens.

"What a pansy." Said Sirius, and chuckled.


End file.
